Under Moonlight
by mkhishe3429
Summary: No matter what she'll do, no matter what she try to say and tell, no one will listen to her. No one will look at her in acknowledgement because it so happens that she should stay in the shadows. No matter what he'll do, no matter how he act and live, no one will notice who he was. No one will look at him and wonder if he was worthy, if he deserved everything he's achieved - because
1. Prologue: Lullabye

It was just an ordinary day at the palace. The sun was beautiful, the wind was cool, the people were celebrating, and her baba was to honor a feast for the people of Agrabah to share with. Jasmine was happy; she has this beautiful dress that came from her mama's kingdom, Sherebad that has sapphire jewels and a long fabric that wraps around her waist down to her feet. She was wearing a soft yet elegant sandals, and matching earrings and necklace that highlights her round brown eyes.

"Jasmine, dear," baba called to her, and she beamed as she ran to him.

"Baba! Baba! Look at me!" She twirled around in front of him, her free hair flying with the wind.

"My princess, you look beautiful as always," he complimented confidently, his own face beaming with pride at how confident and grown-up she has become.

"Thank you, baba." She nodded a small smile, before hugging her baba around his legs. "I'm gonna wake up mama."

"Of course, dear."

Jasmine had that step in her feet as she bounced on the halls, hands moving from side to side as her excitement couldn't be contained. She was humming a song her mama had taught her as a lullaby, head nodding with it and twirling and dancing once in a while before turning to the corridor leading to hers and her parents' bed chambers.

But then, something was not right.

Slowly and deliberately, her skips slowed into becoming a cautious walk. Her enthusiasm was replaced with curiosity as she walked further down the corridor. The guards that usually come around was not standing to their positions - instead, they were down on the floor, face-first with their backs facing up front. With burrowed brows, she kneeled down beside one of them, and started shaking his back. "Hello? Are you okay?" She asked, still shaking the guard. Never once had she seen a guard, let alone many, down on the floor. Her innocent mind did not register that there was a bow stuck on its side, nor the pale and cold skin of someone...not alive. She thought they fell asleep.

Deciding to not disturb him, she continued her way down to her mother's room, which was left open. Then, out of nowhere, Jasmine felt scared, and it was weird. Her mother's room was never scary her whole life, and the room is definitely her mother's - her room's just across from hers. She didn't realize she was taking small, timid steps on her way to the door, and had peaked inside the small gap of the room before she pushed the door open. "Mama...?" She whispered through the atmosphere when she saw her mother leaning down on her bed, half her body down on the fabric and her knees bent down on the rugged floor. "Mama, let's go." She urged, closing the door behind her and walking over to the other side of the bed and sat, only to gasp in horror, clutching the thick blanket down on her and covering most of her face with it. Mama's body was twisted in a weird angle, an ashen look on her once beautiful face, now looking sickly pale. Her eyes were open, but unmoving, and the warmth that was once in her eyes was gone, only to be replaced with cold. And lost. Lifeless - which was so unlike of her mother. But it wasn't just that, that scared her to her very core - a knife, most commonly a blade, stuck behind her back, blood still flowing out from the stab wound. If the covers were not red already, then the blood would've covered half the fabric, along with the main mattress.

"Mama?" She muttered in fear, her hands shaking as she stared at her mother in horror. Tears were starting to form around her eyes as she stared at her mama helplessly. She wanted to run to her, to shake her awake and to shout her name until she wakes up. But she couldn't, and she didn't know why - she was frozen on the spot, her whole body numb from movement, and she can't seem to have the courage nor freewill to do so. She was too scared - too shocked, to even consider moving. She didn't even register her mother's handmaiden enter the room from the bathing chambers with a tray of finger foods and drink, only to scream in horror at the sight of the queen, the tray falling from her hands - spilling and breaking on the floor.

Jasmine was so surprised by the sudden sound that she jumped from the bed, and accidentally falling from the floor, and that's when she finally lost control. She screamed and cried of pure agony and desperation, and she draped her whole body over her mother's lifeless form, shaking her in hopes she would wake. "Mama, please...wake up, please...mama..." she cried desperately, clinging on her mother's blood-soaked gown like a lifeline.

Her baba arrived soon after, and he himself had a look of pure agony and fear. He stared at his wife being shaken by their daughter, desperation seeping around him, and knew that what the guards reported to him just a few minutes after Jasmine left was true, but he couldn't believe it - it must be a sad, silly joke someone played on them - but it wasn't, and the proof was perfectly right in front of him. Well, far from perfect. He wanted to scream, wanted some sort of release from his body. He wanted to destroy everything and anything his hands could hold, shout until he couldn't do so, and maybe hit himself with something sharp - anything, and literally anything, that he could do just to release this tension, this...pain that's plaguing him every second.

But he couldn't.

Everyone's waiting for his orders, waiting for some form of command from their Sultan. They don't know what to do, and could only stare helplessly as their sobbing princess was draped over her dead mother. Even thinking of death left a pang of much much worse than any physical pain. But most especially, his daughter needs him the most. To see your mother, bloodied and lifeless was something traumatic that's incomparable, he knew that.

Suddenly, just as fast as lightning, Jasmine's shouts and screams died down, and all was left was quiet sobbing, and it was much worse to bear - to see her hurting might be better than see her broke into millions of pieces. Slowly, the Sultan held Jasmine's shoulders. "Jasmine," his voice cracked, and he fought for composure. "Let go."

But Jasmine shook her head, still sobbing. Or at least, that's what the sultan thought until he leaned nearer to her, to wrap his arms around the little girl's body, and he heard it.

Jasmine was singing - her mama's lullaby.

It was shaky, barely audible, and it was cracking on all notes - but you could feel the pain coming from every word, the tone one of despair and realization that her mama was not alive. That she's gone and she left her alone. She was singing it to her, as if singing her to sleep, singing to her for what is sure for the last time. At the final sentence of the song, she left a watery kiss on her forehead, before what she said broke everyone's hearts in the room. "Mama...greet Allah for me..."

———

Too dark? 

Sorry!

I honestly did not plan for the first chapter to be this angsty, but I needed to set the scene as early as now. Hope you understand!

Anyway, as much as this was dark, I hope that you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 1: Boarding the ship

"Hurry up, now!" A man from the boats shouted. He was waving his hand above him, telling passengers to hurry and ride the ship for it's soon departure. "We don't have much time!"

When people found out about the loss of their sultana, they were devastated. People grieved for her for weeks on end, offering their presence to the Sultan and the young princess, who seemed unfocused and lost. It was after the week of grief did the palace announced that she was murdered and killed by a staff worker, before disappearing with no clue found. The rides to and from different parts of the desert was cancelled for nearly two months, in the hopes to keep the murderer in Agrabah - only to realize that it left already.

Today, the ports reopened for everyone, and it was chaotic. There was so many people pushing and pulling from behind to try and get to the boats before its next arrival tomorrow night. They were holding onto their bags in both arms and shoulders, shouting at family members or their companions to stick together before, keeping an eye to one another. The couple of months without the ships left the usually low numbers increase.

A man, about in his late 20's stood at the very edge of it all. He was wearing some simple but slightly dirty harem pants, a purple vest on top of his head, and a vest around his long sleeves shirt with thread coming off its fabric. His left hand was occupied with a small, slightly worn-out bag, its edges ripped and handle rusting. His other hand was holding onto another's, a smaller, much younger hand. His son, about 7 years of age, was holding onto his own small bag right around his shoulder, his arms and feet brushing over his father's leg, and his grip around his thigh was stronger than necessary. He feels the need to do so.

"Baba," he called. "When are we going?" He asked.

"Near now," his father's reply. The boy only answered with silence.

Just when they were coming nearer to the ship's dock, did they hear a loud, ringing bell coming from the sailors. The man groaned.

"What is it?" The boy asked again. But this time, the father did not respond. He was looking around the place as those who were left behind by the boat started to disperse slowly. After a few minutes of scanning, his eyes caught sight of something that made his eyes wide. His son tried to see what caught his father's attention, but the people were too tall for him that it covered most of his vision with lower clothing. "Baba?"

"Stick close to me, Aladdin," his father said, and he complied. Holding onto his bag tighter, his father started maneuvering around the people. He would lightly move them away with his shoulder, bag in front of him, and head ducked. Aladdin, who was small, easily fit around the area. When there were less people, he got nearer and nearer to another boat - one that was smaller than the one they saw, but it seemed to have much more sailors and people in beautiful dresses.

His father crawled and crouched to the nearest building, leaning on it as he look around again. Aladdin was standing there quietly, waiting for his father's next move. It was not foreign for him to see his father do something this mysterious. It was normal. And he knew better than to disturb nor disrupt him when he was doing this. When they crossed quietly across the port, Aladdin noticed men and guards, more than twenty of them, coming from a long and narrow street. They were on their way to the smaller ship that he guesses his father wanted to go.

As soon as they reach the ship, his father leaned down to him after finding a secluded place. There were many boxes and sandbags around, so it was easy to use it for cover. Aladdin did not understand, though, for the need. His father's strong and big palms on his small shoulders, he looked directly through his eyes straight at him. "Stay here, Aladdin," he said seriously. "I do not want you to wander around; and definitely do not catch anyone's attention. Do you understand?" His father said. Aladdin nodded. "Good. I'll be back soon," and then, he disappeared into thin air.

Aladdin knew better than to cross his father's commands, so he tried his best to busy himself with whatever this dusty, dark but cold hiding place he was in could offer. He was playing with the thin covering that was in between two heavy boxes, a small flap of it there. He sat, he stood, he kicked his slippered feet over the dust around the floor, and he might've made some squeaking, rubbing noises from what he was doing. He started to wonder what his father was doing, where he was, and when he was going to return. The only thing he knows was that whatever he was thinking, whatever he was doing did not satisfy his impatience.

It was only when he heard the same-sounding bell like the one from earlier ring around the whole ship and across the sands did he really start to worry. He knew better than to look, but he couldn't help himself. He peaked from his hiding place to look by the ship's edge, where the saddle was being fixed, the wheel turning, and the same men from outside walking around busily. There was no sign from his father. He was debating with himself whether or not to go out and look for him, that maybe he lost his way and forgot where he really was. He thought it a possibility, what with the stacks and stacks of boxes and sandbags around the place.

Until he heard footsteps.

He leaned over the boxes like what his father would do, head and back straight and legs together. He might've looked stupid, but he didn't mind. Have vigilance, his father would say. He expected someone tall, big and buffy. Someone with a beard, or maybe a seriously grim face towering and glaring at him. Instead, his eyes caught sight of a girl, maybe a bit younger than him, staring back at him with wide eyes. Her mouth left a small gasp when she saw him, and she nearly ran from the other direction when she realized he was just like him. A child. They continued staring into each other, until Aladdin found it weird to stare at each other.

"Salaam," he greeted, albeit nervously.

"Salaam," she replied timidly. Her head was lower than normal, hands fidgeting, and eyes still wide. Or maybe it was always wide.

There was a small silence again before the pretty girl asked. "Are you from here?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Me and baba is going somewhere." He replied. "How about you? Where are you going?"

"Sherebad." She said. "Baba said I should stay there"

"Sherebad? Baba said it was a big city." Aladdin asked in awe.

The girl smiled. "It is. But not as big as Agrabah." She look out from the ship's side to where their ride was pretty far from Agrabah. They could still make out the city, but was distant. "But, baba said it was rich."

"Rich?" He asked in curiosity.

"Yes - rich. Rich in jewels, sparkles..."

And they continued on to talk like that, talking about their small adventures with their fathers and where they plan to travel. Slowly, the girl was warming up to him, and her quiet and timid self was slowly evaporating until she was laughing and smiling, head high and confident. Aladdin was just the same, and he had forgotten that his father was out, or that he was supposed to stay hidden and far from people. But she can't be part of them, right? Those men and some women out there won't notice, and that's good. What's the worst about meeting someone who's near your age?

"...hopefully, it'd be fun at wherever we're going," he said.

"Why? Don't you know where you're going?" She asked curiously.

"No." He shook his head. "Baba's didn't tell me."

"Huh." She pondered on his sentence for a bit, before she said, "why should he? Maa..." and she trailed off.

Maa...even little Aladdin was left to go back to memory lane. But he tried to shake it off. Now is not the time to remember his mother. He promised his baba. He was about to open his mouth to tell her something, only to be interrupted by a distant shout of "Jasmine!" He look at the girl, who was suddenly back to being small and awkward, and she look at him before saying "goodbye." Then, she left without another word.

Aladdin, who was curious as to where she would go, was about to trail behind her - only to be blocked by his own father.

"Aladdin!" He half screamed, half whispered, drawing his little shoulder and pulling it from behind. "What were you doing?! I said not to draw attention!"

"But, baba," Aladdin reasoned, "it was just a girl."

"Just a girl?" He looked at Aladdin disbelievingly, and left Aladdin confused. He glanced back out from their place, before shaking his head. "Fine. But next time, I will not tolerate such things again."

"Yes, baba," was all Aladdin could say.

———

Boring, I Know!!!!!

Okay, so this might look like a very peculiar chapter, but I also needed to put this out. I promise the next one will be better than you think! I promise!

Trust me


	3. Chapter 2: Ordinary Days

Years have passed since Aladdin's seen the girl. In truth, he can barely remember anything of that day, only the fact that they moved boats to get to Agrabah's neighboring city. None of the fact his father acted strangely, not the fact that he felt alone and intimidated by the quiet sounds of the sea and her presence was a small solace that he was not the only kid.

But again, that was years ago.

In front of the mirror, stood a man with clothes befitting his social status. Hair cropped and ordered to show more of his strong jaw and stubble chin, he stood with a straight posture. He checked his clothes, cream white silk that was accompanied by gold patterns and designs around his main bodice and pants, belt holding both clothing together and a cape to make his shoulders look broad and square, even when he was actually slender.

Today was a special day for him. His usually calm and collected trait was taking it's rest as a bit of anxiety and nervousness took over. He can see that his hands were shaking a bit as it fidgeted around fixing his already fixed clothes. He doesn't remember it being too tight around his neck, nor did it feel uncomfortable around his arms and legs when he tried it a few days ago. His chocolate brown eyes were not as shining as he thought they'd be, because it showed his uncertainty and uncollected cool. He only hoped people won't notice.

With a knock from the door, he called out "Come in," before he turned to see his father, Cassim from the doorway. "Salaam, father."

"Salaam," Cassim greeted, before closing the door and heading over to his son. "Ready for the evening?"

Aladdin took a pause before replying, "Not really," Aladdin replied nonchalantly, still staring himself out from the mirror. "It might not be the first time to be around royalty, but definitely first to be celebrated."

"You'll do fine," Cassim assured, leaning by the study desk just across from him, hands deep inside his pockets.

"You think so?" He said, finally looking at his father. He was wearing a black suit but with the same gold pattern like Aladdin's, much higlighted and noticed because of the contrast of colors.

"I know so." He emphasized on the word 'know', and he pushed himself off from his position to stand right in front of Aladdin, his thick palms covering his shoulders. "I mean, look at you - standing proud and tall with that," he pointed Aladdin's chest where the patch was. "On your chest. Your man couldn't be any prouder."

The pride visible in his eyes and the smile of adoration was plastered on his face, and Aladdin's lips curled in response. "Thank you, father."

Cassim nodded in satisfaction, before heading down the hallway to open the door. "Now, we must go - our trip awaits."

…~~…

Just farther down the sea across from the father and son, stood a beautiful lady on her balcony. Unknowingly, she was staring down from the palace gardens and out to the stretch of the sea where her boat was being fixed for her own journey to Agrabah.

Even before the morning dawn had come to rise, she was already up and about. Her excitement was felt all over the castle, as she had a beautiful and genuine smile that only comes out either when she is visited by or she travels to her homeland. To the birthplace where she grew up before moving to Sherebad. A constant reminder that no matter how comfortable she is and how long she's lived here, she will always be homesick for her kingdom.

She had her bags packed by her maids a few days ago, had called onto them the moment she woke up and remembered the date. She had taken her bath, wore her light teal dress for the trip, and had triple-checked her hair and makeup, all before breakfast was served.

Really, can't you blame her? For weeks and months, she had not seen her father for more than she care to admit. And now, gets to see him once again - Which hopefully will become permanent.

"Must you hang in your balcony and not visit the study?" She heard a male voice say, and she could only hide a smirk.

"Must you intrude on my privacy? Do care to knock." She replied just as formal.

The guy chuckled. "Since when did it matter?"

"The moment I heard I'm moving." She replied, before turning around to look at him. "I've been excited."

"You're always excited." He said, walking to her direction. "Especially when it is about Agrabah."

"Of course," Jasmine said in the most obvious tone while still keeping her serious tone in place. "I miss it."

He nodded, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Well, I wonder if you'll miss me?"

It was Jasmine's turn to chuckle. "You're my cousin - of course I'd miss you."

"Aww," he replied playfully. "You're too sweet for your own good, Jasmine."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, shoving him from her away. "And you're too lax to look like a prince. Really, cousin - at least wear some clothes before heading down the study."

Not to say that his clothes were too big on him nor dirty - but the mere fact you're walking around the place with your room slippers and sleeping clothes was definitely not a proper suit for any royal. "I am - and speaking of heading to the study," his relaxed and casual face changed into the one she only sees accompanied with royal dignitaries, meetings and other businesses that involves the people, the country, and the royal family. "Father had informed me that you shall meet them in the study...along with Prince Anders."

And all of Jasmine's light, joyful and exciting morning was slowly losing its shine. "Prince Anders? I thought he was going to meet me in Agrabah."

"Supposedly, yes," he said. "But said he wanted to accompany his 'future queen' in the ride to his 'future home'."

"No," Jasmine said, groaning. "You're joking."

"I would've expected you to notice him since you've been staring out in your balcony for a while."

"He's here?" Jasmine's already widened eyes grew a bit more. Quickly spinning around, she searched for that boat - that specific boat she had come to memorize so as to prepare a glare and a quick-witted retort that sounded politely and respectfully cold. And, much to Jasmine's frustrations, she saw the exact same boat across her own ship down the edge. "How come I never felt his presence?" Knowing the prince, he always made sure he was known - made sure she knew when and where to he was leaving, when to return, and when to annoy her every fiber.

"He thought you were still sleeping." He shrugged. "Best to head down now - the earlier you get there, the earlier you two leave on your own ships."

Jasmine sighed. At least he wasn't joining her ride on the trip. "Fine."

Hearing the clipped tone in her voice, he offered his arm to her direction, a small smile in his face. "Okay. Now, we must go milady." Jasmine knew he wanted to cheer her up, and she offered a half-hearted smile before taking his offer. "Don't let the guy ruin your mood - just think of Agrabah - they can't wait for their Princess to come back."

"Oh?" That lifted her spirits nearly as much as earlier. "Well, I do miss them as well. Who else was going to be there again? Baba mentioned him in a letter."

"Someone from Craviere," he replied, opening the door and heading out with her. "I forgot his name as well - but he's to be introduced later as the next Vizier of Agrabah."

"Hmm." Jasmine thought of it for a moment. "He'll take after Jafar's place?"

"Yes - after someone takes over the throne."

"Good luck to them." Jasmine muttered, barely audible.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Her cousin smirked. Sometimes, she hates herself for being too open and readable by his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 :I Locked Eyes With You

Jasmine tried to show the shock instead of the amusement she felt deep inside, hand covering her face. "You didn't." She asked disbelievingly.

"I'm being serious, Princess Jasmine," Dalia replied, and if Jasmine didn't know her handmaid well enough, she would never have seen the amusement in her eyes as her face remained neutral. "After that day, he never came near me ever again."

"Dalia," Jasmine shook her head, still trying to suppress the laughs that will surely echo across the whole Throne room. "I can't believe you did that! He meant no harm."

"But, what if he did?" Dalia retorted back playfully, eyes squinted up in the beautifully decorated ceiling with a thoughtful expression on her face. "No one would dare peak through the opening of the study, let alone open the door."

"He's new to the Palace - youthful." Jasmine shrugged, drinking from her cup.

"Exactly the point! Imagine you saw me peeking through your bath chambers while you cleaned." Dalia pointed out.

Jasmine's thoughts easily imagined that scenario, and it almost made her choke on her drink. "Ew, okay - I get the point. But you didn't have to actually tell him that he'd be losing his eyeballs while hanging in chains down the dungeons; the nearest punishment for peeking through the room would be a warning and suspension."

"Hey - it's efficient." Dalia shrugged, and finally a small smile escaped from her lips.

"Why? Because he didn't check ever again?"

Dalia shook her head, and now she's the one holding back the giggles. "He never went to the same floor since."

Now, the princess couldn't hold on her laugh. She let a few escape from her mouth, drawing some attention from the crowd. Thankfully, they only replied with a small smile, happy to see their Princess enjoying the party, before continuing with their own businesses. She wiped away the few tears that fell after holding down the laugh, shaking her head. "I really missed you, Dalia." Jasmine added softly, probably for the fiftieth time since arriving the Throne Room.

When they received the news that she was going back to Agrabah and maybe live there permanently, Dalia quickly volunteered on behalf of Jasmine and was sent back to Agrabah to prepare for her Royal Highness. Even if she didn't like the idea of her closest friend (aside from Rajah, of course) leaving her, she knew that her intentions were to make sure that she was as comfortable as she was in Sherebad after her arrival. Though, she still missed her energy and sarcasm.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, your highness. I feel so honored." She said, both hands covering her chest as if it melted for the words she basically heard too many times today. Then, she leaned near her, hands signaling to come closer. "But really, I missed you too, Jasmine."

Jasmine chuckled. "I know you did." Then, she looked around the room, sighing in contentment. So maybe most of the guests were from the other kingdoms, but they were polite and kind anyway. Who cares if the Princes here have been glancing her way? At least they weren't coming near her, and got the hint of her glare when she entered the room that she was not in the mood to talk about kingdoms, royal status, alliances and marriage.

At least she gets to see her baba again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dalia said after a few moments of silence, and Jasmine was thankful she gave her that few moments to really digest the fact that she's back in her Homeland.

"Yeah." She replied, sounding distant as she saw the guests laughing and enjoying themselves, some dancing and some simply eating on tables as they got together with friends from across the countries. "Who's the party for again?"

There were some changes to the positions in the government for the following year, and today was the announcement of those men taking charge. It also happens that today was her moving day, so this was some sort of welcoming party for her as well. Sad to say, when Jasmine arrived from the boats, the party had already started, so she wasn't able to meet the new Noble men properly.

"For you, of course. But if you mean the men, then there's just a few." Dalia shrugged, and soon her eyes searched for the men scattered amongst the crowd. "There's Ibrahim," she pointed subtly from across the room, where a man with a deep green suit stood, talking with a lady. Jasmine can distinctly make out the badge pinned on his torso, and based on the brown and blue colors around it, she guesses he'll be handling trade. "Over here is Azima," Dalia proceeded to nod across Ibrahim's direction, where a man with a grin that reached his eyes stood, openly laughing with the guys. He was wearing a blue ensemble. This time, his badge was embroidered on his left chest, and knew instantly he was handling foreign affairs. "And the last one was...wait," Dalia paused, and she continued to search through the crowds. "I can't find him."

"Oh?" Jasmine said in acknowledgement. "What does he look like?"

"Well, he's smaller than the rest of the men, but you could easily spot him. He's the only one wearing beige."

"What's his name?" Jasmine asked.

"Aladdin." Dalia replied, still looking for the man. "He'll be the next Vizier."

"The following year?" Jasmine's eyes widened, surprise yet hope written on her features.

"Oh, no," Dalia said quickly. "When the next Sultan takes over the throne. He'll just be trained by Jafar."

"Oh." Easily, Jasmine's eyes slacked. She's always hated her father's Vizier. There was just something about him that she doesn't like, and she's not sure if it's his drawling voice or his cold demeanor. "Where _is_ the Vizier anyway?"

Dalia wasn't able to reply, because a loud, boisterous man with purple and red patterns came walking down to her direction, a gigantic grin plastered on his face. "Princess Jasmine! I've been looking for you!" He exclaimed with open arms to her, but Jasmine's periphery saw his quick glance to Dalia.

"Would you like a drink, your majesty? I'll get you one." Dalia asked politely. When Jasmine could only nod, she bowed and left, leaving them alone.

"Now, how about we go out the floor and dance, eh? Get our jingles and mingles with the music!" The prince said too enthusiastically.

"Please, Prince Anders - I'm in no mood to dance." Jasmine said in an almost clipped tone, trying her best not to roll her eyes or glare at the Prince who kept on insisting to get her attention even before they arrived at the Palace.

"Oh, but it'd be fun!" Prince Anders urged, loud enough for the few guests around them to look. "A good dance to get you energized, won't it?"

"I don't think so..." she trailed off, looking around as subtly as she could. "I have to look for someone. Excuse me." She dismissed herself as fast as she could, hoping that she avoided his habit of grasping her arm whenever she turned around.

As quick yet as subtle as she could, her eyes scanned the area in searched for her friend. She'd excuse herself around the people, sometimes smiling in acknowledgement when someone would greet her. Then, she finally spotted Dalia down the edge of the room, somewhere near the balcony that overlooked the city.

"Geez, Dalia! Did you hear him? He - " Jasmine started, but she wasn't able to finish when she noticed her friend's stunned face. "What?" Dalia's eyes pointed to the direction behind her, but Jasmine didn't have to squint her eyes to see someone standing behind Dalia, down on the darker part of the balcony. When she noticed his suit, beige ensemble with gold patterns, she knew instantly who it was:

_Aladdin_.

"Oh! Good evening." Jasmine said almost hastily, and hoped that her face did not go red from embarrassment. "I did not expect my handmaiden to be around your company."

"Good evening, your highness." The man, as Dalia said, Aladdin, bowed. "I'm Aladdin from Vijchmar. I was only looking out the view of the night when I came across your handmaid."

"Oh," she said, not for the first time. "Princess Jasmine of Agrabah." She bowed as well as a show of politeness, clutching at the fabric. She should've checked if someone was still around. When Dalia excused herself, also feeling her awkwardness, Jasmine could only glare at her. _So much for help._

She cleared her throat. "So, the night view?" Jasmine diverted, still feeling awkward after letting him see her less formal and poise self. She came closer to her, hoping to get a better view of jim. The night made it harder to see his facial features. "Only the gardens can be seen against the lights of Agrabah."

"Yes, but it still is wonderful." He replied kindly, waving his hand around the area before leaning down the railing. "To see the city again, I mean. Even from across the distance." He sounded distant, almost like how she sounded when contemplating during the party.

"Do you not get tired of seeing the same view?" Jasmine said, but easily regretted it. It sounded too personal.

"Not when you miss it." He shrugged, eyes never leaving the city.

When Aladdin did turn around, his eyes easily caught hers. Jasmine could see through the reflection of the background light behind the throne room, that his eyes were brown in color. Not as light as hers, but a shine that she couldn't understand, but it was beautiful. There was a small smile playing on his lips - one that seems content and free. Jasmine couldn't get her eyes off his eyes.

"Do you?" His words shook Jasmine off her reverie, and she straightened her posture.

"Very much." She replied honestly.

He hummed in acknowledgement. "Well, I must head on now. I'm sure my father is looking for me." And just like that, he stood up and walked down inside the room, but before he could step inside, he turned back. "Also, I await our next meetings, your majesty." Then, he left without another word.


End file.
